Addiction
by Livin-4-The-Rush
Summary: Logan can't handle the stress of everything and turns to drugs. It's been a couple of weeks now and he's addicted to the feeling of being high. When Kendall finds out, will he be able to save Logan from destruction?/Rated M for drugs, and eventual smut./
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is my 2nd attempt at a chapter story! I've really been planning this one and I'm really into it so I hope you guys will be too. And just so you know, I have no knowledge about drugs so yeah but I guess most of this makes sense. I will try to update at least twice a week! Enjoy! :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Logan Hortence Mitchell. Back again, I see?"

"Shut up." Logan had been coming to him for a while now and each time he had some smart-ass thing to say.

"No really, this will never get old. How is it that little Logie the genius, Logie the 'responsible one', Logie from one of the most popular boy bands, ends up here? And every week at that."

"You tell me 'guitar dude'." Logan said back. "How is it that a boy who came out to L.A to become a cello player, ends up as some hippie giving me drugs?"

Logan was proud of his retort. He knew that they were both at fault here and neither one could say anything about the other.

"Ok, Mitchell, fair enough." Guitar Dude said as he reached into his bag that was slung across his shoulder. He pulled out two bottle of blue liquid drugs. "You got your needle?"

"Of course." Logan said very matter-of-factly.

"Pour these into your needle, inject them right here," he pointed to his forearm. "And you should be set."

Logan took the two bottles from him. "Why are you giving me so much?" Usually guitar dude only gave him a half a bottle or less.

"Because, I realized I don't need Mr. If I Ruled the World bringing a bunch of paparazzi to my hideout. This way you should be set for about a month or more depending on how you use it."

It was a reasonable explanation. Logan hadn't even thought about the possibility of cameras following him. But he knew that he had been covering his tracks pretty well. He looked around him. No one.

"How much?"

"Free."

It's not like Logan was doing illegal drugs or anything. He _did _have a reputation. And he figured if this whole thing were to crash and burn and he got caught,he wouldn't get arrested. He still did dream of being a doctor and an arrest wouldn't be acceptable on his record.

"Thanks," Logan said as he put the bottles in his bag. He then turned to leave.

"Hey!" Guitar Dude called out, causing Logan to turn around. "Seriously, you are the last person I would have expected to become a regular."

Logan only half smiled. "Well my life isn't as perfect as it seems."

And with that, Guitar Dude nodded, and Logan walked away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Perfect._

As he entered the empty apartment, the word rang inside his head.

_Perfect._

As he went into his and Kendall's shared room and pulled out one of the bottles of drugs, the word rang inside his head.

_Perfect._

As he opened one of the bottles and then reached in his desk drawer to get his needle, the word rang inside his head.

_Perfect._

He poured the blue liquid into his needle until it was full. He pulled up his left sleeve and injected it.

He dropped the needle on the desk and stumbled over to his bed. He was quickly slipping into this peaceful bliss that he loved. It was a wonderful feeling. It was as if he was weightless and floating, but he could feel his body. However, at the same time, it was as if he was excited and running, yet not moving at all. It was magnificent. It was perfect.

**_Perfect._**It was the pressure to be perfect. The stress of writing songs and completing work that caused that first know on Guitar Dude's door. He couldn't take it. Throughout the day, everyone's burdens were placed on his shoulders. And this was his release.

As he quickly slipped into unconsciousness, he saw flashed of light. And fell into a deep sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: So far, so good? It will get better. This rated M, mostly for dark themes like drugs but later there will be smut ;) I hope this wasn't too short! It was much longer in my journal! **

**Thanks for reading and remember, REVIEWS make the world go 'round ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy! :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kendall walked through the Palm Woods lobby. It was 5:34pm and still light outside, but Kendall had done all he needed to do today. That solo recording session with Gustavo had worn him out. He expected to come to home to an empty apartment. He had just passed James and Carlos at the pool and by the looks of it, they would be their for a while. Kendall chuckled. And his mom and Katie had won some getaway for a whole month. Sadly the guys couldn't go because they were writing and recording for the 3rd album. But, Logan? He had only seen Logan when he slipped out earlier that morning and didn't say a word. Maybe he'd be at the apartment too.

Kendall walked into the elevator and to his surprise Guitar Dude was their propped against the elevator wall.

"Oh what's up Guitar Dude?"

"Hey Kendall." He smirked. "Lemme guess, you next?"

Kendall was confused by the tone and look of Guitar Dude. What was he talking about?

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing... and tell Logan I said good luck."

Kendall was just about to question it when the bell rang meaning he was on the 2nd floor. The elevator doors opened. As he walked out he turned back to give Guitar Dude a questioning look. In return he was given a peace sign and the elevator doors closed.

Kendall started to walk down the hall to their apartment. _Well that was weird. Not only did Guitar Dude speak normally but what was that he said about Logan? And the 'you next'? _Kendall reached 2J. He pulled out his key and walked in. He didn't hear anything a assumed that Logan wasn't back yet.

He walked down the hallway to his and Logan's shared room. He noticed the door was closed. He opened it and saw Logan sitting upright on his bed, eyes wide open, and he was smiling at the wall.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logan knew he was in a trance. He knew that none of the things he was seeing were real. It was nothing but his imagination plus the affect of the drugs, that gave him this fantasy. That's why he took the drugs in the first place, the high it gave him put him into another world. A world that was full of nothing but himself and what the drug made him see that day. He loved that feeling. He was addicted to that feeling.

He saw bright flashes of lights and stars. It was amazing.

"Logan." He heard a voice say.

"Logannn." He heard it again and this time he was shaking. Not trembling but literally shaking, as if someone was doing it.

"Logan, oh my god, are you ok?!" Kendall was now shouting as he shook his friend.

"Hun?" Logan said being brought back to reality.

"What's the matter with you?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Oh! I was...uh, sleep!" Logan said. It wasn't very believable and he squeaked at the end of it. And he always did that when he lied.

Kendall's eyebrow rose. "With your eyes open?"

"Uh...Yeah! Its a problem, every now and then." _Dammit, the squeak again! _

"Oh...ok." Kendall said still a bit confused."Oh and Guitar Dude wanted me to tell you good luck. Any idea what he's talking about?"

"No clue." Logan smiled.

Logan's smile usually made Kendall automatically smile back. Just the warmness and sincerity of it. Kendall always noted those little things about Logan that no one else could catch, the way he winked at him, or the way he would unknowingly stroke the blonde's hair. But most of all he noticed Logan's smile. And this smile just...wasn't the same. It was kind of forced. But maybe it was just because he _had _just woke Logan up from an obviously deep sleep.

Kendall smiled back."Sorry for waking you." Kendall felt a bit guilty.

"Naw it's okay, I should be getting up anyways, don't wanna sleep all the way into tomorrow."

Logan got up from his bed. He and Kendall both walked out of the room, down the hall, and sat down on the orange couch in the living room.

They turned the TV on to some old scary movie. Minutes later, James and Carlos walked in. They both had on a white tank top and James blue swim trunks, Carlos green.

"Guess who got girls' digits at the pool?!" Carlos shouted as James closed the door.

"WE DID!" They both shouted jumping up to give each other high fives.

Logan and Kendall both chuckled. Times like these Logan loved the most. Just the four of them having fun and not having to worry or stress out about anything.

"Yep I think me and Carlitos here, are this close to having girlfriends!" James said as they both ran to their shared room to call the girls.

Logan looked and saw Kendall with a distant look on his face.

"It's ok, buddy." Logan said ruffling Kendall hair softly.

Kendall and Jo had just broken up weeks before and Kendall didn't like to talk about it that much.

"With our tight schedules, it wouldn't have worked out for long anyway." Kendall half smiled. Kendall always used that excuse with his friends, mom, and Katie. Saying that it was just the schedules and the work. With Kendall being in a boy band and Jo being an actress it was believable. But Kendall looked at Logan who had turned back to watching the movie, knowing the _real _reason why he had broken up with Jo.

Slowly Logan started to drift off to sleep with his head rested on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall didn't see the point in waking the brunette up to take him to their shared room so Kendall just sat their until he leaned his head on Logan's an fell asleep as well.

The weight of Kendall's head on his woke him up a bit and he smiled. This feeling was just as good as the high.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: How was that for a bit of Kogan? And definitely longer than the 1st chapter! So my question is: What is the _real _reason Kendall broke up with Jo? Thanks for reading, and if you have any comment about the story, REVIEW! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I'm trying to make this chapter a bit longer. My wrist is killing me but I really want to put up this chapter so I'm typing with one hand for the most part. Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logan's eyes flickered open. He felt the light from the sun shining on his face. He started to panic when he didn't see his normal gray walls, but then quickly remembered that he had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. He lifted up his head.

"Morning sleepyhead." Logan heard a voice say. Until he turned and saw Kendall right beside him with the TV remote in his hand.

"What? It's only-"

"12:00? Yeah it is."

"You let me sleep until 12:00?!" Logan asked, voice raising unintentionally.

"Well yeah...You seemed pretty out of it. So I got ready at 10:00, came back, and you were still sleep. So I just wanted to let you rest. Sorry." Kendall explained feeling a bit guilty because he knew the brunette hated to wake up late.

Logan wasn't surprised that he slept until noon. One of the side effects of the drug was to make him feel a bit tired and off. And since the day before Kendall had shaken him out of his high, he expected to be like that for at least the rest of the day.

"...Are you?"

"What?" Logan said being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I asked you if you were mad." Kendall said a bit slower because clearly Logan was still a bit sleepy.

"Oh, no, I'm not mad. I guess I needed more sleep than I thought." Logan said patting Kendall's shoulder. "Plus your shoulder was a good pillow."

They both smiled and Kendall blushed.

The moment was interrupted by Kendall phone beeping, signalling a new text message. _Ugh, bad timing. _Kendall thought as he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket.

"**_New Text Message from: Gustavo: Need you and the dogs at the studio. NOW!"_**

"So Logan, think you've slept enough?" Kendall asked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, why?"

"Great. Because Gustavo wants us at the studio."

Logan groaned. _Great._

He got up and ran to him room to quickly change while Kendall called James and Carlos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kendall and Logan entered the studio together to find Gustavo on the piano with Kelly standing beside him. Since Gustavo didn't have on a hat, you could see all the anger veins around his head and neck. _This should be good. _Logan thought.

"You know what I hate?" Gustavo said still facing the piano.

"Everything..." Kendall mumbled. He had a point.

Gustavo spun around. "When I say I want all of my dogs in the studio and I ONLY SEE TWO!"

"Look, Gustavo, I called James and Carlos and told them to be here! I don't know where they are!"

Gustavo always was in a horrible mood around recording time. Well...Gustavo was always in a horrible mood period but especially now that it had been a year since their last CD and they need to start recording new music.

"WE'RE HERE!" Carlos and James shouted and they ran into the studio.

"I know we're late but-" James started.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo yelled. "You guys need to come out with a new single and _soon. _And another thing! ..."

Overall the session was pretty short. They didn't do any actual recording. It was mainly just a talking -actually more like yelling- session of Gustavo getting mad and Kelly having to hold him back every time Kendall made a smart comment of mumbled something. Afterwards they returned back to the Palm Woods and James and Carlos went to their usual hangout spot. Which left Kendall and Logan laughing about stupid jokes as they approached the elevator. Logan pushed the button.

"I swear, every time Gustavo yells, that vein gets bigger and bigger! His head is just gonna eventually explode." Kendall joked.

"Eww Kendall, you just put a terrifying image in my head!" They burst out laughing.

Soon the elevator reached the lobby. The door opened to reveal _Jo. _Then the silence fell.

"Uh hey Jo." Logan said walking into the elevator.

"Um Logan, I'll be right up." Kendall said as he turned to Jo who was waiting. Logan nodded and doors closed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logan was sort of glad that Kendall didn't come up with him. They had been having a great time but all that talk about Gustavo did remind Logan that he needed to start writing a new song for the next recording session. He instantly starting tensing up when thought of what would happen if he didn't have the song in on time. _Of course Gustavo will yell at me. _Logan thought. _But the fans. They'd be so upset if i can't get my act together to write a decent song. _

Logan couldn't take it. As soon as he got the 2J apartment door open, he ran to his and Kendall's shared room and pulled out his his materials. Since he didn't know exactly what time the blonde would be back he didn't put a whole dose in his needle. He filled it up and an eighth of the way. Enough to relax him and put him to sleep for 30-45 minutes.

Once he injected it, he felt the substance rushing through his body. He put the drugs and needle back into his desk just in time. Then he stumbled back and passed out on his bed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kendall and Jo sat at a two seated table in the back of the lobby.

"So.." Kendall said trying to start to conversation.

"I'm surprised you two aren't going out yet." Jo said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you haven't told yet." Kendall said back in the same tone.

_Kendall had been sitting at the table pretended to be doing something on his phone. When in reality, he was really sneaking looks at a certain brunette. _

_He was watching Logan as he tutored Tyler for the him upcoming science test outside in the pool area. He saw Logan head go from in the books to talking to Tyler. Kendall loved his passion for science. How Logan would take anything and turn it into one big science project. It was hilarious, how into it Logan was. Sometimes so much that Kendall felt bad for choosing to do Big Time Rush and stopping Logan from his dreams of being a doctor. But Kendall knew that deep down Logan also had a passion for music. Kendall could go on forever about the things he loved about the brunette. _

_He watched as he saw Logan smile and give Tyler a high five for understanding a problem. Adorable._

_"Hello?" Jo said waving her hand in front of Kendall's face._

_"Yeah, hey Log-Jo! Jo! Hey Jo!" He said as he came back from daydreaming. _

_"Did you even hear a word I said?" _

_"Uh-no I-"_

_"I see the way you look at him. Hell, you almost called me his name!" Jo said angrily._

_"Jo I don't kno-"_

_"So you're just gonna pretend to like me this whole time a turn out to be- a FAG!" Jo started to shout. Luckily their was no one around to hear._

_"Jo, lower your voice. I can ex-"_

_"Why should I, Kendall?! In fact I SHOULD tell everybody!"_

_"Jo!" Kendall was hyperventilating. He couldn't believe this was all happening._

_"I bet it would be great for the media to hear that tall, blonde, and eyebrows, is nothing but a boy-loving JERK!" She shouted as she started to back away._

_Kendall got up and reached out to touch her arm "Jo-"_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME! Kendall Knight, we're done!" And with that Jo gave him a teary-eyed look and stormed off._

"I'm not going to tell, Kendall." Jo said as she looked down in guilt. "I wouldn't do that to you."

They looked up at each other.

"It was just the rejection that made me say all of those things... I didn't mean it. I still love you Kendall."

"Jo-"

"But it's ok. I know you love Logan." Jo started to get up to leave. "And again, sorry for all the stuff I said."

She gave him a small smile, then turned and walked away.

_I know you love Logan._

Those words repeated in Kendall's head. Maybe it was true. The whole time. That it wasn't just little things he loved about Logan.

He actually _loved _Logan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: So the truth about the break up is revealed! But the story isn't done yet. Logan still has his addiction and it seems like it may be getting worse. It you think that was dramatic, it'll only get better. A certain someone is going to find the drugs before Kendall and some crazy stuff is going to go down! So my question is: Who do you think it will be and what will happen? Please REVIEW if you have any comment on the story so far! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So the fact that you guys are interested in this story is amazing! I love seeing all the excitement about it! I was literally slugging around no doing anything, then I checked my reviews and saw you guys loving the story, and I got up like, "Ok I HAVE to write!" And plus I'm on a holiday break so that's why you've been getting some daily updates. But enough of me, ENJOY! :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After Kendall had sat around in the lobby for a good 10 minutes, just thinking about his conversation with Jo, he realized it was time to go back to the apartment. He had no idea how he was going to face the boy he had just found out he was in love with. _I can't tell him. _Kendall thought. _I don't even think he's gay. I don't even think I'm gay!_ Kendall shook his head to push away the thoughts. He approached the elevator door.

Kendall was just gonna play it cool. Only talk to Logan when he need to talk to him. Just keep a bit of a distance.

He pushed the button to open the elevator door. He was glad that their was no one in the elevator because he didn't feel like talking right now. He stood leaning against the elevator wall, threading his hands in his hair. Soon he reached his floor.

_Wow. _Kendall thought as he walked down the hall. He soon reached 2J. _Just go in there and act natural. Kendall Knight doesn't get afraid. Just march in there like nothing, it's simple. _It was Kendall's natural reaction to make everything seem easy, so he wouldn't get stressed out and fail. But only worked with hockey or singing. The was _love._

Kendall was just standing there pacing in front of the door and he must of looked really crazy because as soon as two women walked by, he heard whispers like "Whats wrong with him?"

Kendall knew he had to go in eventually. He took a deep breath, and turned the knob to enter the apartment. He walked in slowly and quietly and looked to see that no one was around. He let out a breath of relief and closed the door. As he walked down the hallway he noticed his and Logan's bedroom door was closed. He pressed his ear against the door and after a while, he heard a soft snore.

He smiled and walked back into the living room. He turned on the TV and left it on whatever channel it was on. He knew he couldn't avoid Logan forever but for the time being he would. So he sat there, completely ignoring the TV and thinking- _what next?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Carlos and James were at the pool.

"So I was thinking. You chat up that brunette over there, while I-" James started.

"Oh! Sorry James, but the Jennifers are here!" Carlos said as the Jennifers walked into the pool area and sat in their usual spot with blonde Jennifer in the middle. Carlos sprung up and started to walk towards them. James got up and stepped in front of Carlos stopping him. Carlos pouted.

"Carlos, you do this every week and every week you get a 'no'." James was right. This was the probably going to be the 10th time Carlos had asked the Jennifers out.

"Yeah but that's because I always ask them _all _out! This time I just want to date blonde Jennifer!"

"Carlos I don't-"

"Trust me James. It will work. Watch." And with that Carlos pushed aside the taller brunette and walked over to them. James wasn't sure about his Carlos logic and he knew Carlos was just going to have to learn the hard way.

"What do you want Carlos?" Blonde Jennifer said, tilting her shades down a bit so her blue eyes were shown.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." She said as she tilted her shades back up and reached for her pink smoothie.

"Ok." Carlos said happily as he turned to leave.

"Wait that's it?" Brunette Jennifer said as she stood up, taking off her shades. "Why not me? You always ask me next!"

"Or me?" Curly hair Jennifer said as she also took her shades off and stood.

"I-um-" Carlos was starting to get nervous. _This wasn't a part of the plan. _Carlos thought as he started to edge back a bit.

"Ladies, it's obvious that Carlos wants to go out with me, so sit down!" Blonde Jennifer said standing to face the other two.

The look the other two Jennifers gave her scared Carlos. He started to slowly and quietly back away, leaving them to bicker about who was going to date Carlos. He backed away until he reached the door that entered the lobby. Where James was waiting.

"So how'd your plan work?" James said sarcastically.

"Not at all! And I think we should get out of here before the Jennifers kill me...or each other." Carlos said as he ran towards the elevator and James followed. They stood their impatiently and the elevator came to the lobby to pick them up. As soon as it opened they ran in, getting glares from the older couple that was walking out at the same time.

"CARLOS!" They heard the Jennifers scream as the elevator door closed. James and Carlos leaned back on the elevator wall. They looked at each other with a look and they both understood it. _No more girls for a long time. _After the whole deal with the Jennifers, neither one could object. They both nodded and the elevator door opened up on their floor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

James and Carlos opened the door and it at first startled Kendall. It pulled him out of his thoughts about Logan. Carlos immediately came over and sat beside Kendall. James shut the door and went to the fridge to grab a soda and sat down. Kendall didn't know what to say, he had been thinking alone to himself for so long that he couldn't even speak. _So this is what being in love is like? Great. _Kendall thought sarcastically.

"K-Dog, you okay?" James asked. "You're sitting here quiet, alone, and watching the _news."_

_"_Nothing a good scary movie can't fix!" As soon as Carlos said that, he grabbed the remote and turned to the On Demand channel. The just surfed through the choices until settling on some ghost movie.

"_Another _scary movie, Carlos?" Kendall asked as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes Carlos was really just a big kid.

"Of course, duh!" Carlos said hitting Kendall on the arm. "Let me just change into my sweats and I'll be right back!" He jumped up fast, obviously not wanted to miss the movie. James and Kendall chuckled as the movie begun.

Carlos walked down the hall and noticed that Kendall and Logan's room door was closed. Logan was always good with breaking down the movie and figuring out what was gonna happen. Carlos decided to tell him that they were about to watch a scary movie. He knocked on the door. After 5 seconds (which was like 5 minutes to Carlos) he decided Logan was taking too long, and opened the door.

"Hey, Logan, we're watching a-"Carlos started until he realized the brunette was asleep. Carlos was about to wall out and leave Logan alone until he saw that Logan's desk drawer was open. His cleaning instincts took the best of him and he quietly walked to close the drawer. He grabbed the handle and pushed it inward to close it, but something was blocking it from closing. Carlos opened it to see what was in the way.

"Ooh juice!" Carlos said grabbing a bottle full of some blue substance. He twisted the cap off and started to drink it. It tasted horrible but it was too late. The blue drink was already going down his throat and he had to swallow it. And as soon as he did, it was as if he stomach was being torn apart.

He started uncontrollably gagging. He was holding his stomach as he coughed and coughed.

"Carlos are you ok?" He heard James ask from the living room. "You're missing the movie!"

Carlos continued to cough until finally everything around him faded. And he passed out, the bottle dropping out of his hand and spilling on the ground.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

James was wondering what was taking Carlos so long. He knew that the shorter wouldn't have wanted to miss the movie. _So why is he taking such a long time?_ James thought. He started to grow impatient and decided to go find out himself. He got up with little to no notice from Kendall. As he started to walk down the hallway, he noticed that his and Carlos' room door was shut like it was before. For no reason at all he looked to Logan and Kendall's room for a split second. And he was glad he did. The sight made him do a double take.

"Carlos are you okay!" James screamed, running to his best friend's side.

The screaming woke Logan up. His was a bit out of it and didn't even realize the sight on the floor until James screamed again.

"Logan, help!" James said as he shook Carlos. "H-He's not moving."

"Don't shake him! It may make it worst!" Logan say as he climbed out of bed to be by Carlos' side. He put a hand on Carlos chest and checked his pulse. "He's barely breathing and his pulse is faint."

Kendall came running it and saw Carlos on the ground with Logan and James beside him. He immediately reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone, and dialed 911. He put the phone on speaker.

**_911, What's your emergency?_**

"Uh yeah I-I have a f-friend who's passed out." Kendall said frantically.

**_Is your friend breathing?_**Kendall put the phone towards Logan's mouth.

"Barely. P-please help!" Logan said, fear showing in his voice.

_**Remain calm. We'll be there shortly.**_

"O-okay thanks." Kendall hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He dropped down on the floor to be beside Carlos.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

The ambulance entered the apartment with a stretcher and a portable oxygen machine. They carried Carlos out of the room and into the living room to be placed on the stretcher. The boys watched as they put an oxygen mask on him and carried him out of the apartment door. They followed them in the elevator, and down into the lobby which was full of gasps and worried faces. James was just ready to follow them out the Palm Woods door until Logan stopped him.

"We can't ride in the ambulance, hospital rules, I'll go get my keys."

"We'll be outside by your car." Kendall said as his placed a hand on James' back and they walked outside the Palm Woods.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logan entered their apartment and ran straight to his room. His keys were on his desk. As he reached for his keys, he noticed that his desk drawer was open. The drawer were he kept his...drugs.

"No..." Logan said he started to breath heavily. He looked in the drawer and saw that his needle was still their and so was only one bottle of the drugs. He scanned the floor and soon noticed the bottle with blue liquid spilling out of it.

He ran faster than ever out of the apartment with his keys jingling in his hand. Now more worried than he was before. The drug was an injection drug _only. _Logan had no idea what would happen if someone were to drink it. He frantically pressed the elevator button to go back down to the lobby. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He ran out of the elevator once he had reached the lobby floor. Who knows what could be going through Carlos' system? He ran out of the Palm Woods entrance and approached his car, where James and Kendall were waiting. Logan turned the key in the driver's door twice which unlocked the whole car.

They jumped in the car with Kendall in the passenger's seat and James in the back. Kendall leaned his head on the window as Logan sped out of the parking lot. He saw James' face in the reflection. He turned to the back and tried to comfort James.

"It's going to be okay, James." Kendall said then he faced Logan. "Right?" Kendall and James both looked at Logan with hopeful eyes.

"Uh r-right." Logan stutter as he looked towards Kendall then back to the road.

_If only they knew._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: Annndd BAM! Dramatic, eh? I felt so bad for Carlos as I wrote this. Also for Kendall because he's just starting to think about his feelings for Logan. So I don't exactly know what to ask you guys this time except for, ****_what next?_**** What do you think is next for the BTR boys? Thanks for the wonderful reviews that keep me going! You guys are amazing. If you have anything at all to say about the story, REVIEW! :D (P.S This may be the longest chapter of ANYTHING that I've ever written! WOW!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the all of the AMAZING reviews! You guys seriously rock. Sorry for all the Carlos stayers who are probably an emotional wreck after that last chapter! :P Enjoy! :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They walked into that hospital. Kendall watched as Logan and James walked at a faster pace and ended up in front of him. Kendall couldn't help it and his eyes went straight to Logan's butt. He just admired the way Logan walked in general, so straight and poised, elegantly and surely, _  
_just add that to the list of a million things Kendall loved about Logan. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?_ Kendall thought. _Here I am in the hospital for my best friend, thinking about my other best friend's ass. Logan Mitchell, you really don't make this easy. _Kendall shook his head to rid the thoughts. They approached the waiting area and sat down, with James in the middle of Kendall and Logan.

"Oh my god, guys look at these people. What if Carlos ends up like that?!" James whispered. He had a point, though, the hospital didn't loo very promising. Of course it was very neat and organized, but everywhere you looked there was an old person coughing, or broken bones, or worse.

"James, Carlos is going to be fine." Kendall said as he rubbed James' back. They were all like brothers. But every now and then, one pair bonded more than other. James and Carlos were practically made for each other, so Kendall could only imagine how James was feeling.

They sat there waiting for about 5 mins until finally a young nurse approached them. She was tall, with brown skin, hair in a low pony tail, and as soon as she walked up to them her eyes locked with Kendall's.

She looked the clip board in her hand. "You guys must be here for Carlos Garcia, right?" She asked still smiling at Kendall. Logan didn't like her. She was supposed to be telling them about their best bud, instead she was flirting with Kendall. _Chick, better back off. _Logan thought as he stared at her, though her eyes were still looking Kendall. But he shook his head to clear that strange thought.

"Yeah!" Logan said bringing the nurses' attention to him. "We're here for Carlos." The nurse seemed annoyed that she had to respond to him instead of staring at Kendall. _Good job, Logan. _Logan thought as he smiled and mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Right, so your insurance is covering all the costs, so you don't have to worry about any expenses. But only one person is allowed into Carlos' room. So if you guys want t- " She started.

"I'm going!" James cut her off as he sprung up. Logan and Kendall wouldn't even bother to argue they knew James would be the one going.

"Ok, right this way." She looked at Kendall one final time and led James to Carlos' room.

Kendall scooted over to the seat James was sitting in, placing him beside Logan. He noticed that the nurse was flirting with him. Kendall wasn't oblivious and apparently Logan hadn't been completely oblivious either, because when the nurse was hopelessly flirting with him, he noticed something in Logan's eyes too. Jealousy. _Of course not. _Kendall thought as he mentally face palmed. _He was just probably anxious to hear where Carlos was and got angry about her flirting. _Even though Kendall knew that was the case, he still had that flicker of hope that told him it that Logan really _was _jealous. Anyway, the nurse had no chance. She was pretty but with Kendall being gay-or bi- or whatever he was, he only had his eyes out for Logan Mitchell.

Logan couldn't believe it. He had made this stupid choice and had gotten Carlos stuck in the situation. He sat with his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. They couldn't find out what happened. It would ruin him. There was so much as stake. Carlos slipped out but there was still a possibility that he remembered what happened. Plus, he didn't know how he was going to explain any of this the Mama Knight- or the rest of the boys for that matter. Kendall must have noticed Logan's stress.

"You ok, buddy?" Kendall asked placing a hand on Logan's back.

"Uh yeah, I-I'm fine." Logan said nervously.

"I was thinking we should call Gustavo and my mom so they-"

"No!" Logan almost immediately shouted once he heard the mention of Mama Knight. "I-I mean, yeah, call Gustavo, but...Maybe we shouldn't call your mom. This is her first vacation in a long time, and I don't want her to get worried and come home because of us."

Kendall thought for a second. It made sense, his mom had been stressed and this vacation was her get away. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call Gustavo and if they ask, I've already called mom." Kendall reached in his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"Um, I need to go ask the front desk something." Logan said as he started to get up. Kendall just nodded his head as he pressed Gustavo's speed dial number and placed the phone on his ear.

Kendall watched as Logan walked to the front desk. _I have to stop looking at his butt._ Kendall thought as he continued to stare. It was only the sound of Gustavo yelling hello into the phone, that brought Kendall back to reality.

Logan couldn't let them find out. He had no idea how much Carlos would remember and he had to think of something to tell Mama Knight once she did come back. So this crazy idea popped into his head, that would hopefully kill two birds with one stone. When he approached the front desk, and woman with a short blond bob, blue eyes, and a round face smiled at him. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here for my friend Carlos Garcia. I was wondering if you have his hospital report." Logan said.

"Let me check," The woman said as she typed into the computer beside her. "Yep, it is right here. However we do need a person 18 or older to sign off for him."

"I'm 18." Logan said as he blew out a breath of relief. He didn't know it was as easy as signed a form.

"Great! So just sign this and pick up the report in the printer right over there." The woman said as she handed him a form. Usually Logan would be the first on the say that you should read a form before you sign it but right no it didn't quickly grabbed the form, signed it and gave it back to her. He thanked the woman and started to walk towards the printer. As he was leaving he heard the woman speak to the other lady beside her. "My daughter will be so happy to have Logan Mitchell's autograph!" Logan rolled his eyes as he thought. _Of course.__  
_

He approached the printer and grabbed the piece of paper that was coming out of it. He started to read it in his head.

_Carlos Garcia: Male 5'4 130lb_

_Diagnosis: Consumption of an injection only drug **Provolone**. _

There was more to it but Logan had read enough. Logan had to keep the report to himself. He folded it up neatly and shoved it deep into his pocket. He walked back to where he and Kendall were sitting. As he approached Kendall, the blond smiled.

"What'd you ask the front desk?" Kendall asked Logan as the brunette sat down beside him once more.

"Oh, Just wondering if they had any intern jobs. No luck. What did Gustavo say?" Logan said back.

"Of course." Kendall said as he giggled. Logan would be the one to start wondering about the jobs in the hospital. _Your passion is so sexy._ "Oh, and um, Gustavo gave us 2 weeks off!"

"Awesome." Logan said as he smiled nervously. Just as they were smiling at each other, James came down the hall with a drowsy Carlos on his side. And the nurse from earlier beside him also. _Ugh, great. _Kendall thought as he and Logan got up to meet them halfway. Logan slipped a hand on Kendall's back. _Oh my god._

"Carlos is all set!" The nurse said, looking right at Kendall again. Logan's arm wrapped around him tighter and the nurse frowned. _Jealous, much? _Logan thought before dropping his hand down. Logan didn't know why, but it annoyed him to see her flirting._  
_

"Hey buddy!" Kendall said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. The shorter boy didn't respond.

"He's still a bit out of it from the medication." James said as they all started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, wait." The nurse said. The other boys didn't hear her but Kendall turned around. "So I was wondering may-" She started before Logan interrupted her by coming back and placing an arm around Kendall again.

"Come on buddy." Logan said as he turned Kendall around and walked with his arm around the blonde still. As they walked out the door, Logan looked back to glare at the nurse. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When they got home, Carlos took his pills and then went straight to sleep. Kendall and James falling shortly after. Logan waited an hour and then checked to see if they were all asleep. Once it was decided they were, Logan went back to his and Kendall's shared room. He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. He took Carlos's hospital report and placed it under the scanner. He opened the editing software on his computer and waited for the report to scan.

Once the the report was fully scanned, an image of it appeared on to the screen _God, please work. _Logan thought as he looked behind him to make sure Kendall was still sleep. He turned back to the computer and hit the 'Edit Text' button. By clicking it then backspacing, Logan had removed the words that said "_Diagnosis: Consumption of an injection only drug **Provolone**." _He replaced it with "_Diagnosis: Consumption of food causing an **Allergic Reaction.**" _He smiled at his success. He then printed out the newly improved hospital report. He was really tired and was glad the editing only took 5 minutes.

Yawning, he got up quietly, still trying not to wake Kendall, and placed the original report under his pillow. He turned back his desk and grabbed the remaining bottle of his drugs out of the drawer and placed it in his dresser drawer under some clothes. He shut off his computer, stripped down into his boxers, and climbed into bed. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to immediately throw away the remaining drugs and stop this whole thing, but he just couldn't. He knew that no matter what, he'd crack under pressure. _Soon. _Logan thought. _Soon I'll give this up. Just not yet. _He looked at the blonde sleeping across from him, smiled, and the fell asleep._  
_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: Ugh, so sorry that it's been so long. I went back to school and have had no time to write! But I will keep going with this story because I love it and you guys are loving it too! **

**How'd you like this chapter. Longer PLUS a lil' Kogan crushing from Logan's part. And I know all you Carlos stayers are so glad he's ok, you guys know I couldn't kill Carlos! So my question is: W****hat about Carlos? What happens if he remembers?**

**Ok that's it and if you have any comments of suggestions about the story, REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So apparently Provolone is type of cheese. Bear with me, I could have sworn it was a medicine! Enjoy! :p**

After what had happened just the night before, any sane person would be asleep. But no, at 6'o'clock in the morning Kendall woke up and was unable to get back to sleep. He lay on his back just staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly to look at the brunette in the bed across from him, sound asleep. He thought about how in just a few days he had came to the conclusion that he was 100% in love with Logan Mitchell, and always had been. He turned so his body was facing Logan. The boy slept like an like an angel. Just another thing Kendall loved about him. _Just add that to the seemingly never ending list. _Kendall thought.

_God, why does he have to sleep shirtless? _Kendall thought as he stared at Logan's broad shoulders, wishing the cover could have been just a little bit further down. He forced his eyes to look somewhere else and landed on Logan's face. Kendall raised an eyebrow as he noticed something sticking from up under Logan's pillow. A folded up slip of paper.

Kendall pushed his blanket off of him, so he could get up. He tip toed quietly over to Logan. He got lost is the angelic face and remembered that he had come over for something. _Oh yeah the paper. _Kendall thought as he slipped his hand under Logan's pillow, grabbed the paper, and jumped back into bed pulling the covers over his head. He read the paper and was left confused. _Injection only drug? Carlos doesn't do drugs. And what was this doing under Logan's pillow. _Kendall thought as he repeated the same process over to put the paper back under the pillow, but this time he didn't return to bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a graphic tee, gray jeans, and vans. He might as well get his day started, maybe he could get some answers from Logan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was 11:00 and James and Carlos sat on the orange couch in the living room, watching some 90's cartoon on a Classic Nickelodeon channel. Kendall was sitting at the kitchen counter watching it also as he drunk a diet coke. Logan had still not awaken yet and Kendall was just about to check on him when he heard a faint yawn. Logan was walking into living room stretching and yawning. They all turned to face him. He had on clothes but he seems like he was still very sleepy.

"Morning sleeping beauty", James teased. _Boy is he. _Kendall thought.

"What time is it?" Logan asked as he walked over and leaned against the counter Kendall was sitting at.

"11:05 Kendall answered. "I can see why you slept so late, yesterday was crazy." Logan shifted nervously and half smiled. "Yeah it, uh, was."

They went back to watching the cartoon and Logan out a breath of relief thinking he was in the clear. Until James spoke.

"Yeah, Carlos, speaking of yesterday. What happened to you? You seemed so fine. Then you just...blacked out."

Before Carlos could answer Logan cut in. "Oh yeah Carlos, here is your doctor's report." Logan said as he pulled a folded up slip of paper out of his shirt pocket and walked over and handed it to Carlos. Logan stepped back to where he was originally standing and put his arms behind his back, crossing his fingers and hoping this would work. He watched as Carlos looked confused as he must have been reading the Allergic Reaction part. _Please, please work. _Logan thought as he felt his palms clam up.

"Ohhhh!" Carlos said as he looked up shrugging. "That makes sense, I did combine everything in the fridge into smoothie earlier that morning."

Kendall was confused. What did that have to do with the drug consumption in the report.

"What do you mean?" James asked, sounding just as confused as Kendall was, even though James hadn't read the paper Kendall read earlier.

"Well it says here that I had an allergic reaction." Carlos said as he pointed it out to James on the paper.

Kendall was now completely confused. He walked over to Carlos. "Let me see that." Kendall asked as he grabbed the piece of paper. Carlos was right, it _did _say he had an allergic reaction. _Is that what it had said earlier? _Kendall thought as he mentally shook his head. No, he was positive that earlier that morning it said something having to do with a drug called Provolone.

Logan let out a breath of relief. Though you could say Carlos wasn't the brightest light bulb, the boy was full of wonder. That's why Carlos had probably wandered into his room in the first place. When the shorter Latino had a question, he found a way to get answers. Thankfully, Carlos hadn't questioned the report.

Kendall on the other hand had millions of questions. "I'll be right back." Kendall said as he handed the paper back to Carlos. He walked down the hallway and into their room. He walked over to Logan's bed and lifted up the pillow, the paper had been under that that morning. Nothing was there. Kendall walked out of the room and back into the living room. James and Carlos got up and walked back to their room.

In moments time they came with their swim trunks on and towels around their neck. "Going to the pool!" Carlos yelled as he and James ran out of the door. Kendall to yell out to Carlos that he should be resting instead, but he knew that'd be no use. They were out the door in one second just like they were any other day. It was almost as if nothing had even happened yesterday.

Logan moved to the couch and Kendall followed. They decided to watch the scary movie that Kendall, James, and Carlos had tried to watch before things went crazy. Logan scooted closer to Kendall. It gave Kendall a bit of hope. _Maybe he really- _Kendall stopped thinking that. No use making something little like him scooting closer into false hope. Kendall knew Logan wasn't gay and wouldn't like him, but he still tried to enjoy the close Logan while it lasted. He understood how James and Carlos were able to forget everything that had happened yesterday and go back to swimming at the pool, because with the brunette that was on his side, he soon started forget it too.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Carlos and James sat on the opposite side of the pool than they usually sat. No matter all that stuff that had happened the day before, the Jennifers were probably still pissed at Carlos. But for once the pair wasn't there to hit on the Jennifers or any girl for that matter. When they got to the pool they immediately jumped right in and started splashing around.

They chased each other round in the water. The pool was surprisingly empty and just James, Carlos, and few other scattered guests were at it. They were splashing about until Carlos came to a sudden stop and grabbed his stomach.

"Are you ok?" James asked as he caught up with Carlos and stopped to.

"Yeah my stomach just started hurt a little bit." Carlos said grabbing his stomach still. "I don't think I can swim anymore." James nodded and helped lead Carlos out of the pool, back to their pool chairs.

"Dude, what did you put in that smoothie?" James asked as they sat down.

"I-I don't-" Carlos stopped as something came to him. In his head a picture of blue liquid inside of regular water bottle. "I don't know. But I remember it being blue. And I know I spit it out right away."

"Oh." James said as they leaned back into their chairs and let the sun soak them up.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

All four boys were now sitting on the couch watching a scary movie. Logan had eventually scooted back way from Kendall to make room for James and Carlos. That action brought Kendall back to reality. _The report! _Kendall screamed in his head. He had forgotten all about it. He looked at Carlos, who looked as if he wasn't into the movie anyway.

"Hey Carlitos, will you help me out with something?" Kendall said getting up. Carlos smiled and got up with him. They received little notice from Logan and James as they walked down the hallway and into Kendall and Logan's room.

"What's up?" Carlos asked as he plopped down on Kendall's bed. Kendall sat down beside him.

"Well I was hoping you would tell me. First you have to promise not to tell Logan or James." Kendall said waiting for Carlos to reply.

"Promise."

Kendall told him about what he saw when he woke up and how the report was changed. He looked to see if Carlos was getting was he was saying. Suddenly something sparked in the Latino's eyes. He gasps and shook Kendall with both hands.

"It wasn't an allergic reaction! I remember now! I was walking down the hall to get my sweats and I stopped by you guy's room because I noticed the drawer was open. I went to close the drawer but some blue liquid in a water bottle was in the way. So I thought it was juice and I drank it and things went black."

Kendall took the story in. After a couple seconds he finally spoke. "What drawer was it?" Carlos thought for second then pointed to the bottom drawer of Logan's desk. Kendall got up from the bed and slowly walked to the drawer. He pulled it open to reveal nothing.

"Nothing's here." Kendall said as he opened the other drawers as well. "It's all normal stuff."

Carlos shrugged. "That's what happened, dude."

"Ok thanks. You can go back and watch the movie, just wanted to know. And remember not to tell anyone about this." Carlos nodded and got up and left.

Kendall sat on his bed thinking. Logan obviously knew about the original report, it was under his pillow for crying out loud. So why was it changed? Kendall had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he was going to find out what those angelic eyes were hiding.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN: How'd you like it? It will all come together eventually because this story is coming to it's end! But we still have a few more chapters to go, so my question is: Will Logan be able to cover his tracks for long now that Kendall knows something and Carlos remem****bers? **

**If you have anything to say about the story, REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Want to apologize for any spelling errors in advance because I really wanted to update so I didn't check over it much. Enjoy! **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Since Mama Knight and Katie had been back, things were getting harder and harder for Logan. His last bottle had run out shorted than the month that was expected due to the other one being spilled because of the incident. He found himself needing the drugs more than ever. Suddenly it seemed as if everyone had something to ask of him. Whether it was Mama Knight with chores, Katie with homework, Gustavo with new music, or Griffin with publicity. Everybody bothered him...except for maybe Kendall. But Kendall was doing something worse. Kendall wouldn't stop observing him and he didn't know why. It didn't freak Logan out though it somewhat, felt natural for them to share stares at each other just...observing.**  
**

Logan was more than halfway to Guitar Dude's place. For a sunny Saturday morning it was quiet except for the humming of the birds and the wind. You'd expect someone to be playing outside not going to buy drugs. But no one was outside, most were probably at the pool, Logan figured. The wind blew his blue sweat back and his white undershirt was briefly exposed. He was just about to approach Guitar Dude's door when he heard a rustle of leaves behind him.

He quickly turned around. Nothing but an area of bushes and trees next to the pathway he had just come down. He was skeptical but he turned back around and continued his strut down to the door. Once he approached it he knocked on the door. He heard a shuffle of movement on the other side.

"Look, no one's doing anything that isn't legal!" Guitar Dude called out.

"What? No it's me." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Guitar Dude opened the door. "Sup buddy!"

"Hey." Logan spat out. He just wanted to get in there and get out, without all of Guitar dude's crap. He shifted the bag he had brought with him on his shoulders. Even if it _was _sunny outside, the place still gave Logan the creeps because it was so secluded and after all he was going to a drug dealer.

"Why the long face?" Guitar Dude taunted.

"If you had been through what I've been through in such a short amount of time, you'd be in a bad mood too."

"Oh. So...provolone still?"

"Yeah same old, same old."

Kendall watched the whole unfold from behind a crowd of bushes just a few feet away. The two voices weren't completely audible due to the wind but some things stood out. _Provolone? _Kendall thought. He thought back to the original hospital report. Not the one that Logan had showed them all, but the one Kendall had found under the brunette's pillow. _But... No it can't be. _But Kendall's worst thoughts appeared to be true when he saw Logan had Guitar Dude a twenty dollar bill and Guitar Dude handed him a bottle with blue liquid inside of it. Kendall watched as the door was closed and Logan turned to walk away. Kendall ducked down as far down as he could.

He sat there just thinking. _But why would Logan take drugs? _Kendall asked but the answer stood out like a sore thumb. Kendall immediately knew that it was probably from the pressure. He remembered how some guys on his hockey team back in Minnesota would take steroids to lower the athletic pressure. He also thought back to when he had walked in on Logan staring and smiling at the wall. That alone was basically screaming a cry for help. It was so obvious, yet all of them had been so oblivious. _  
_

Kendall slowly got up, making sure no one was around. He looked. No one. He stepped a bush in front of him onto the sidewalk. He had no idea how he'd explain to Logan how he knew. He didn't want to scare Logan but he wanted to get the brunette the help he need...with out telling Mama knight. He walked down the pathway. If only he had heard the camera flashes just a few feet away behind him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logan came home and walked hastily to his room and shut the door, not wanting to be interrupted. Something didn't feel quite right so he decided not to inject the drugs right then and instead find a secure place to hide them. He looked at his desk. _I'm not making that mistake again. _Logan thought to himself. He looked around searching for a possible spot. Suddenly his face grew pale as he heard the sound of the door that lead into the apartment opening.

"Honey I'm home!" James shouted jokingly. Logan also heard the faint sound of Carlos' laugh and the shutting of the door. He began to panic as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to his and Kendall's room. He shuffled towards his dresser and threw open the drawer in a frantic haste. He hid the container underneath the clothes in a way that it looked as if nothing was there and slammed it shut. Suddenly his door was swung open and he jumped.

"J-James!" Logan yelled, startled by the sudden burst but mainly because of what he could have been caught doing just seconds earlier.

"Sorry..." James said with guilt for scaring the smaller boy.

"I-It's fine. Just knock the next time." And with that Logan headed towards the door, squeezed past James and went into the hall. Logan knew it was a close call. He was just glad he had gotten past James without any questions about his strange behavior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back at the apartment nothing was unusual. The boys were all four sitting on the orange couch watching TV. Well...trying to watch TV. Kendall sat beside Logan with James and Carlos on the outside of them. They were fighting over what to watch. Logan was barely paying attention while he tried to watch a little bit of whatever show was on before the remote would be grabbed and changed by the two boys. Carlos reached his arm past Logan and Kendall and tried to grabbed the remote from James. In return, James hit him on the head with it.

"Ouch!" Carlos yelled. "James this is boring!"

"Well too bad! Someone in this group has to dress nice and it's not going to be any of you guys! So we're watching the fashion channel!"

_Wow. _Kendall thought. _Even I don't sound that gay. _He smirked at his inside joke.

"Ok that's it!" Carlos said, jumping over Kendall and Logan and pouncing on James. James obviously didn't see in coming and fell to the floor with the smaller Latino falling on top of him. It was a normal thing. For the two to get at it over the stupidest things. At first Logan and Kendall weren't paying the two fighting boys any attention until the bodies shifting beneath them started to become annoying.

"Ok guys, cut it out!" Kendall said getting off the couch to grab Carlos. Logan also got up to pull James away. It didn't work because as soon as the Kendall and Logan got down there, they were sucked into the fight James and Carlos had created.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS CAN'T WE JUST WATCH ONE FUC-" Logan started but the guys stopped all movement as they turned towards the door as it opened slowly. Almost automatically. There stood Griffin with Gustavo and Kelly behind him. Griffin holding a giant sized remote with what seemed like a million buttons on it.

Carlos was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"How did you open the door...?"

"I call it my Universal Remote!" Griffin said holding out the remote in an advertising way. "Controls anything and _everything.__"_

"So, uh, not to be rude but...Why are you guys here?" James then asked.

"Good question." Kelly said. "But a better one would be: Why are Kendall and Logan on TMZ?"

All their eyes shifted towards the TV as Griffin pointed his remote towards it and changed the channel to TMZ. They watched the finishing bit of the previous article as their ears perked once they heard the familiar names. A small, round faced, Caucasian woman with a short brown bob did the report.

**_"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell. Members of one of the hottest boy bands in Hollywood, Big Time Rush, were caught doing a strange act earlier today and TMZ's undercover paparazzi were there to catch the scene!_**

**_Here is Logan offering talking with an unknown person before giving him a small amount of money, before leaving with a strange blue liquid in a container._**

**_Think that's all? It gets weirder!_**

**_Once Logan leaves, member Kendall Knight is spotted coming out of a bush just a short while after!_**

**_What's going on? Think you know? Tweet us at TMZ on twitter!"_**

Griffin then used his remote to turn off the TV. The whole room stared at Kendall and Logan while they stared at each other. Neither boy knowing what to say.

"Care to explain?" Kelly said, placing her hands on her hips and they all waited for an explanation. When it was obvious that none was coming out of Logan by the way his mouth seemed sealed shut, Kendall started to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, I-I was worried about Logan because he had been so quiet all week, so I followed him secretly to see where he was going..." He looked at Logan who gasped but quickly tried to hide it.

"I-I, um, was going to Guitar Dudes house to ask him about some guitar chords for a song Kendall was talking about and he offered me some of his home made punch for five dollars."Logan looked at them to see if they were believing it. It seemed to be working. "It was nasty so I poured it out later."

The room was quite for a little bit and them Griffin spoke.

"Well problem solved! Gustavo and Kelly, you two clear up the whole situation on the BTR Twitter and Facebook page and I will be off to control more things with my remote!" Griffin, Gustavo and Kelly turned back around and almost as quickly as they were in the apartment, they were out.

James turned on the TV and him and Carlos finally settled on something to watch and sat on the floor below the couch to watch it. Kendall and Logan just stared at each other for a long time.

"How did you..." Logan whispered softly and started to get up.

"Logan, wait..." Kendall said, not knowing how to start.

'I'm going to lay down." Logan announced and turned around before the blonde could even say anything to object. Kendall watched as Logan disappeared down the hall.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was darker now outside and Carlos and James were in the same position they had been a few hours ago, while Kendall was spread out on the couch. Mama Knight and Katie had come home and were in bed.

_Bed... _Kendall thought. _Logan!_

Kendall got up and started to make his way down the hall towards his and Logan's shared room. He leaned his head against the door and hear soft snoring. He smiled and went back into the living room and James and Carlos looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked with a worried voice.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you." Kendall said. "Everything that we told Griffin, was a lie. Here's the truth."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kendall told them everything. From the very beginning, when Logan first started acting weird. He told them about walking in on Logan being high and staring at the wall. He told them about his encounter with Guitar Dude on the elevator. And all about the switched reports. That seemed to trigger a memory in Carlos' head and the shorter by gasped because he realized that whole allergic reaction act that Logan had told them, never happened. He told them all that had happened up until today where he had followed Logan and what he heard when he had done that.

"Wow." James said shocked.

"But you know what doesn't add up?" Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall rose his eyebrow, he had explained everything the best he could.

"Why you broke up with Jo."

_Except that._

"CARLOS!" James hit Carlos on the arm. "That has absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"It's an honest question!"

It was something they didn't talk about but since Kendall _was _telling them the truth... Why not?

"Jo broke up with me because... She realized I was in love with...Logan." Kendall said sheepishly as he hung his head down.

"Dude, it's ok." Carlos said and patted him on the shoulder. "We're still your best buds!"

"Yeah it's totally fine. Are you...um...gay?" James asked.

"I don't think so. I think I'm bisexual. I really did enjoy my time with Jo, so I know I'm not gay."

The other two boys just nodded in understanding.

"So about Logan," Carlos started. "We have to tell him we know."

Carlos started to get up and James followed. James reached a hand out to help Kendall up and Kendall took it. They quietly walked down the hall making sure not to awaken Mama Knight or Katie. They reached Kendall and Logan's room and slowly opened the door. Once they were all in, they closed it back and locked it.

"Where do you think he hid the container?" James whispered.

"Let's look." Kendall answered back in the same tone.

It took them a while. The fact that Logan was sleep and they were trying not to wake him up made it harder. They looked in the first place that Logan had hidden it and found nothing. _Smart boy. _Kendall thought. They rummaged through everything until finally Carlos found it underneath some clothes in Logan's drawer.

"Guys look!" Carlos whisper-yelled. And there it was. The contained with the blue liquid in it. Kendall and James shuffled to surround Carlos and Kendall accidently stepped on Carlos' foot.

"Ow!"

"Carlos shh!" James said. But it was too late. Logan started shifting in his bed until he finally sat all the way up. He stared to rub his eyes. He vision was hazy but he could sort of see.

"Guys what are you doing in-" Logan started in a tired voice but immediately stopped because as his vision started to adjust, he could make out something in Carlos' hand. It was the drugs in the container he had bought from Guitar Dude.

James started to edge towards the door so Logan now had no way to get out because by the looks of the brunette's face, that was probably his next move.

"Logan don't freak out." Kendall stepped closer towards Logan who was still sitting up. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to us."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I'm soooo sorry for no update in a while! I was just so busy and was trying to come up with ideas. **

**This may be my favorite chapter to write. It ties a lot of things together because I have a feeling that this story may end next chapter so I wanted to get some of the problems together. Can't wait for everything to work out!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and please continue, they really inspire me! THANKS! :)**


End file.
